1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomultiplier and, more particularly, to an electron multiplier for constituting the photomultiplier and cascade-multiplying an incident electron flow by multilayered dynodes.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electron multiplier constitutes a photomultiplier having a photocathode. This electron multiplier is constituted by anodes and a dynode unit constituted by stacking a plurality of stages of dynodes in the incident direction of an electron flow in a vacuum container. Each dynode has a connecting portion for applying a predetermined voltage. The connecting portion and a stem pin connected to an external power supply terminal are electrically connected by a wiring member, thereby realizing the structure for applying a voltage to each dynode.